Futago no Saiken
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Heisui and Goukai are two ordinary twin brothers. All that changes when they stumble across an innocent legend, lovers that commit suicide together are often reborn as twins: a sign of their eternal love and unity" *Tas/Chi* *Yaoi* *Incest*
1. Futago No Saiken-1

Futago no Saiken  
(Twin's Bond/Bond of Twins)  
***  
  
author's note: inspired by "Ayashi no Ceres" or rather a line that Kagami had in "Ceres". He said that twins were-- anyway, I just had to write about this. So yes, another reincarnation Tas*Chi story. Yaoi and Incest.. *sigh* too bad I can't write anything normal, huh?  
  
*stares at the rating* Yeah... this is just a teaser chapter BTW. If I get a good response to this I'll consider making this into a whole story(even though I already have two that are... almost halfway done?) And the "R" rating is purely just a warning, I might just turn this into a Lime... or perhaps a Lemon, so be careful. Not because of the hentai... but because I've never written one. I've CO-WRITTEN one... I just didn't do the graphic scene...  
  
***  
  
Two daggers glimmered in the faint flickering candlelight of the alter. Two kneeling shadows held the silver weapons, mirroring the other. In a harmonic unison, the blades plunged into their targets. Crimson blood mingled with crimson blood aided by the gentle light of Suzaku.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooi, ooi! Look at this!" A small red haired girl cried, waving for her friends to gather around her. She was sitting in a classroom after classes, a large book resting infront of her. As the others grabbed chairs around her, she pushed the glasses up her nose and read, "Twin Legends. A legend here in Japan states that two lovers that commit suicide together are often reborn as twins. As sign of their eternal love and unity, they become of the same blood."  
  
"That's bull Sora..." a boy grunted.   
  
Another boy next to him, obviously related scolded, "Otouto, it's a legend, you mustn't discard it so quickly..."  
  
A boy with spiky dark blue hair yanked the book from Sora's hands. "Twins, eh?" He flipped through the book, making almost seductive motions. "Ooi! Heisui, Goukai! Yer lovers?" he teased.  
  
"Uuugh," one of the brothers gagged, "yer sick Kouji!"  
  
"Ne... Hikou... tell me... when did you say that poison would be done?" the other brother asked, leaning towards a tall finely built young man.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"EH?" the first brother cried, "A- aniki! Don't be homocidal!"  
  
"Ne, Otouto? BE homocidal? Okay!"  
  
The younger brother tore at his hair, as Kouji contiuned to read legends of dead lovers reborn as twins aloud.  
  
~*~  
  
Heisui and Goukai Kinbaku, twins so alike yet not. They shared similar builds, thin but slightly muscular. Goukai, though younger, was slightly taller and had a thicker build to his muscles. They both had rich brown eyes, a little differnt in color. Heisui's were darker, a heavy mahogany, while Goukai's eyes were very light that they were nearly a clear amber. Their hair was a deep dark black, but in Heisui's case, his hair was so black that in the right light it seemed to reflect blue. Goukai's hair was slightly lighter, that it almost looked orange in the sun. Blue and orange, opposite colors, opposite personalities, as their friends liked to tease. Yet still, from far away, they could easily be confused as the other.  
  
They wore their hair very differently, Heisui kept his long, swept back into a long, thin pigtail and long bangs covered his left eye, a style that contradicted his almost formal way dress. His uniform was never out of place, excluding his hair, and he was very clean. In fact, his very personality was clean and in place. Goukai, however, had hair that matched his personality and outfits. He had cut his hair himself, chopping away at it in a very jagged style, with uneven bangs, and what looked to be the start of a pigtail. He was't exactly disorganized, he was just plain messy. Though Heisui was more refined, and Goukai was more excitable, both were light hearted, jokers. They had their differnces, but they were as close as could be.  
  
~*~  
  
Goukai tossed his bag lazily on his bed, and flopped down in his computer chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Bunch o' bull, eh? Aniki?"  
  
"Huh?" Heisui looked up from his laptop. He was sitting crosslegged on his bed, the compuer resting on his lap.  
  
"Ya know... that book Sora had... 'bout twins n'all."  
  
"Well," he started and tapped lazily at his computer, "I suppose there's some truth in it. Legends do have some basis in fact, as is most often the case. Of course, I'm not making any implications towards us. The book did mention that it only applied to SOME couples and SOME twins."  
  
Goukai stared at his elder brother, his mouth open. "Yer kiddin' me... legends have basis in fact? Right, I'll bet yer gonna tell me that... the four gods really exist, and that there's a book out there that'll drag yer arse to another world?"  
  
Heisui looked up, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I never said that," he began.  
  
"Then what're ya sayin'?"  
  
He snapped his computer shut, and set it the side. "Well, perhaps there really is a book of sorts, and possibly the existance of the book was blamed for... we'll say... a young girl's disappearance. That thus, brings forth a le--"  
  
His younger brother waved a hand, making dizzy motions. "Shut up will ya? I don't wanna listen to yer lectures right now... tell me at night... when I'm sleepin'"  
  
"Otouto... your accent," Heisui scolded, working on his computer once more.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"You're accent, you always sound very rough. It-"  
  
Again his younger brother interuppted him. "Ooi, Aniki, shut up will ya? I get this from ya every night, the same ol' bit 'bout my speech!" Goukai swirled around in his computer chair. "Alright, ya wanna help me?"  
  
Heisui looked up once more, a look of irritation crossing his face. "Help? In what?"  
  
Goukai leaned over, and pulled out his math book. "Uh, ya wanna help with this all this number junk? I'm just not gettin' it."  
  
"Yeah, in a sec--"  
  
"What're ya doin' anyway, Aniki?"  
  
There was a long pause from the older boy, and finally he answered, "Researching that legend book Sora had eariler. Turns out it was actually a collection of legends that was compiled for the manga, 'Ayashi no Ceres' by Yuu Watase."  
  
Goukai opened his mouth to talk, unfortunately Huisei kept right on talking. "The story itself is based on the "Hagoromo Legend", however the main characters were twins. She then incorporated the concept of twins being lost lovers because the twins represented the angel and the farmer."  
  
"STOP THIS!" Goukai cried, slamming the computer onto his brother's fingers. "That's disgusting! Fuckin' incest! What's so damn fascinatin' about it??"  
  
Huisei kicked Goukai to free his hands. His face was contorted into an frown as he rubbed his knuckles. "It's merely a new expansion to my knowledge," he said plainly, "nothing more." He paused and quickly added, "And that hurt, dammit!"  
  
"Did it?" The younger brother's eyes widended. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, taking his twin's hands into his own.   
  
The two looked down at their hands, jerked then away and cried, "WAUGH!"  
  
Goukai shuddered. "Man that whole story's gone and given me the willies," he said, shaking out his hands.  
  
"Yeah... me too..." Huisei said after a while.  
  
The two looked at each for for a moment before backing off, pressing their backs against opposite walls.   
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" Their older brother, Raisan, stuck his head into the room. He was a tall man with lucious purple hair, and a style like a J-rocker. He walked in, wearing a more normal outfit of tight ripped jeans, and a tank top. He looked back and forth at his younger brothers.  
  
"Niisan... what are you talking about?" Huisei asked.  
  
Raisen gestured to the boys pinned against the walls. "This... isn't a very common site, the two of you standing so far apart," he commented.  
  
"Oh?" Goukai said, this time it was his turn to feign innocence.  
  
"Oh yeah... and Kouji... and Hikou... AND Sora called to tell me that you two are way freaked out about a legend. Something about twins... and lovers," he shook his head in confusion and continued, "Anyway it's time for dinner."  
  
~*~  
  
Heisui stirred from his sleep at the sound of his brother's moans. He sat up and glanced at the other bed. In the dim light he saw Goukai twisted in his sheets, sprawled across the mattress. His chest rose and fell in an uneven pattern, a moan escaping now and then. Heisui was used to seeing this, ever since they hit puberty his younger brother had spent nights with dreams about demons, gods and war. Then, there were the dreams that Goukai wouldn't speak about, but he knew what they were.  
  
"Ungh... Chi-"  
  
There was that name again, "Chichiri". They always accompanied Goukai's dreams, a haunting ghost lover. Heisui stood over him, and placed a hand against his brother's cheek. He immediately returned to a heavy, silent sleep, a hand moving to touch Heisui's. He pulled it away before Goukai could take it.   
  
Falling backwards onto his bed, Heisui stared at his hand numbly. Everytime his brother was restless at night, all he had to do was touch him, and he would suddenly be lulled back to sleep. He couldn't understand why. Heisui leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Somewhere, in the depths of his mind... he found that... maybe... that legend did have some truth to it.  
  
***  
  
author's note: approx. 4 pages long, a little shorter than my usual chapters, but again this is just a teaser. Now if you like it(or hate it) please review. If I get a good handful of praises I'll continue it, if I get a faceful of flames, I'll throw this in the garbage. ^.^   
  
if neither... then this'll just sit around collecting dust.  
  
So, Review please! 


	2. Futago No Saiken-2

Futago no Saiken  
(Twin's Bond/Bond of Twins)  
***  
  
author's note: Wow... what a response! This chapter introduces the twins' friends. Can anyone guess what I'm gonna do to Kouji and Hikou?  
  
Yeah, no plot just yet... it's important to get a idea of who we're dealing with. ^.^  
  
***  
  
Heisui had fallen asleep with his back against the wall, and he woke up with a terrible pain in his lower back and neck. He opened one eye slowly, feeling the unwelcomed heat in his muscles.   
  
"Aaa---niiii----kiiiii---"  
  
His vision cleared some and he saw his brother's eyes peering directly into his own. "Whaa!" he cried.  
  
Goukai's brow was furrowed into a frown. "Ya fell asleep sittin' up again?" he asked, taking his brother's neck into his hands. Heisui nodded, allowing his younger brother to work the kinks out of his neck.  
  
"Ya know, yer gonna kill yerself workin' all night the way you do," Goukai scolded, kneading the muscles in the back of Heisui's neck. "Ya outta be glad I watch Koji massage Hikou the way he does..."  
  
"Hey... you ever wonder about those two?"  
  
"Hm? What are ya talkin' about?"  
  
Heisui thought for a moment before talking. "You know... they're off-"  
  
"Does your back hurt too?" Goukai asked, interuppting his brother before he could finish talking.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, but I wasn't talk--"  
  
Goukai turned his brother around, sitting on the bed as he did so. "Where? Here?" he asked, feeling around the small of Heisui's back, again avoiding the subject.  
  
"Yeah, around there. But I wa--"  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" the younger twin asked, carefully working the muscles in his brother's back, once more interuppting him.   
  
Heisui sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any further on the topic. He looked over at Goukai, who was frowning as he massaged ointment into his back. "Hey, how about the five of us go to the arcade sometime today?" he suggested.  
  
"I was thinkin' the same thing!" Goukai exclaimed. "But ya know... I practically lost all my money playin' that fuckin' UFO thing."  
  
His brother laughed, while being pushed away. "I told ya not to aim for that damn doll," he scolded, turning around to face Goukai.  
  
"Hey now... I thought it was cute! I wanted the damn thing to hang from the ceiling!" he retorted.  
  
"Uh huh, sure... I thought you were gonna give to your non-existant girlfriend."  
  
Goukai was taken aback and soon he found himself exclaiming childishly, "You don't have one either!"  
  
Heisui grinned.  
  
"Ah-- hey... you DON'T have one... do ya?"  
  
Heisui kept right on grinning. "Aw, Goukai, I'm sure you'll find a lovely girl," he said laughing. His twin twitched slightly, obviously irritated, and a low growl escaped his throat. Heisui's eyes widned slightly, and soon he was scrambling to the other side of the room, as Goukai chased after him with a pillow.  
  
"WUAAAH!" Suddenly Heisui and Raisan were on the floor in a heap. Goukai gulped, hiding the pillow behind his back, a fake, worried grin stretched across his face.  
  
"Get off," their older brother growled.  
  
Heisui scrambled to his feet, stepped backwards into Goukai. "Move, move, move," he hissed.  
  
Raisen stood up, dusting off his baggy shorts. "Gee, I get tackled because I come here to let you know it's time for breakfast? Geez... you two ought to listen to Mother better," he scolded, "then I can stop coming in here to tell you these things."  
  
Goukai threw the pillow onto a chair and pushed Heisui down slightly, even though he could already see a little over his brother's head. "Hey, Niisan, what cha doin' today?" he asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, today's our audition."  
  
"Our--"  
  
"--Audition?"  
  
Raisen nodded. "You know," he said, "my big break! We're going to be performing for a recording studio today, the whole band. Wish me luck."  
  
"Good Luck!" the two exclaimed in unison, knocking heads together.  
  
"You two are making fun of me," Raisen said after a moment.  
  
The two nodded, before breaking into laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Must you bring that computer with you everywhere?" Hikou asked Heisui, looking up from his books.   
  
Sora, Kouji and Hikou were already waiting by the fountain in the park as the Kinbaku twins made their entrance. Sora, had brought the large legend book with her once more, and she was sitting far from the other boys, her nose buried deep in the pages. She was the smallest girl in the student body, drawfed even by the first years. Her hair was a shocking bright red, and her eyes were just as bright, only they were blue instead. These characteristics made her stick out like a sore thumb, so she became very quiet among those she didn't consider her friends.  
  
Kouji was Goukai's best friend, and(as Hikou liked to put it) was more of his twin than Heisui. Though they didn't look too much alike, save for the same haircut, they had the same manner of speech and attitude. He had navy blue hair and green eyes, with an almost olive color to his skin. As a child he had lived with an abusive father, and the scar near his chin would forever remind him of that time. He was lying down on his back, staring up at at the sky. One hand was extened upwards, the other grazing the water.  
  
Hikou, Heisui's best friend, was far more quiet compared to the Kinbaku boys, but he was more outgoing than Sora. Out of the five of them he would be considered the tallest, just a few cm taller than Kouji. He had long dark hair, which he kept tied back, save for a few strands of hair around his face- they were too short to pull back. He was, apparently, reading a few books because they were stacked up against the base of the fountain. One of his hands seemed to be toying with Koji's semi-long hair, but it was hardly noticable.  
  
Goukai sank next to Sora and chirped, "Sora-chaaan!"  
  
"WHAAA!" she cried in complete surprise, almost falling backwards into the fountain, if it wasn't for the younger Kinbaku twin catching her arm just as the bright hair hit the water.  
  
"Gotta be more careful," he teased, smiling crookedly.  
  
"Personally I think they make a cute couple," Koji said sitting up and leaning in towards Heisui.  
  
Heisui turned towards his younger brother's best friend. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his eyes wide.  
  
Koji held up two fingers and pressed them together. "Opposites attract, and who's more opposite than the loudest and quietest kids in the whole school?"  
  
The older twin stared at his brother teasing the smaller girl happily. He smiled and said, "Kinda funny... I just teased him earlier about not having a girlfriend."  
  
Sora heard this, jumped away from Goukai and cried, "NO WAY! Ain't NO WAY I'd get involved with a pervert like HIM!" She ran and wrapped her arms around Heisui before quickly adding, "This one is more my type."  
  
"I'll go out with you... just as soon as you get off me, or we're both going to end up in the fountain!" Heisui exclaimed, as he stopped themselves from falling into the water. The way his arms were straining, it was obvious he was not going to last much longer.  
  
"Huh...? WHA!" Sora cried and jumped backwards, only to take Heisui with her, and the two toppled to the ground.  
  
Goukai picked up his brother's backpack. "Ya know, yer computer woulda been broken by now," he teased.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikou jabbed at the buttons, his tounge poking through his lips in concentration. "You're going down Kouji!" he cried, executing a delicious triple combo, taking out Kouji's last character.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" the blue haired boy cried, pounding the machine in anger.  
  
"Haha!" Hikou laughed, and gloated, "In your face!"  
  
Sora was bent over a Sailor Moon platform game, oblivious to her surroundings. "Alright! Now, world shaking, sword blaster... Pow!" she would say every once and a while.   
  
Heisui was watching the colorful characters on the screen. His brother had disappeared to the back, where the UFO catcher was held, so he settled on playing against Hikou. With a couple flicks of his wrist, Hikou's characters were out. "Don't think you can beat me, Hikou," he said with a grin, "Who taught you in the first place?"  
  
"Hey, check this out, Goukai's tryin' to go for it again," Koji announced, pointing to the back.  
  
The younger Kinbaku twin manipulated the arm carefully, saying, "This way, this way, this way..."  
  
Heisui peered through the glass, wondering just what his brother was aiming for. Inside the machine he noticed the same plush doll that Goukai tried getting eariler, only this time there was another sitting with it. He also noticed that he had gotten three other dolls, all of which were tossed casually to the side.   
  
Goukai smashed the button, and the arm gradually worked it's way towards the dolls. It caught one by the arm, pulling it upwards carefully, but somehow it seemed to be held back by the one next to it. The arm returned empty. "AHHHHH!" he cried, before starting to fumble through his pockets for more change.  
  
"Otouto, I don't know why you want those two... but let me try," Heisui said, pushing his brother aside. The machine started up, and carefully he moved the arm. "Two in one, how about it?" he bet.  
  
"Aniki, if you get them, I'm forever in your debt... well... not really."  
  
Kouji rested his elbow on Goukai's shoulder. "Tell me, what's so good about 'em?"  
  
Goukai pressed a hand against the glass, staring at the two dolls nestled together. They were quite an odd pair, one looked like a monk with fox eyes and blue hair, the other had bright orange hair and was holding a fan. He cocked his head slightly to the side in thought. "I dunno," he said after a while, "I just want 'em.."  
  
"Didn't you try getting that orange haired one last time?" Hikou asked.  
  
"Yeah... but I want it even more now that there's that blue haired one..."  
  
Heisui tapped his brother's shoulder and gestured to the buttons. "Your turn, press the damn button," he said with a grin.  
  
Goukai looked at his brother for a moment, before turning towards the machine and smashing the button with his fist. The arm made it's way down. Sora greeted them silently, having lost the game she was playing from eariler. The claw closed in around the two dolls and drew them upwards. Goukai whooped with joy as he pulled the two dolls out of the UFO catcher. He practically glomped his older brother in thanks, while giving him the blue haired doll. "Hey, take this, you did half the work!"  
  
"I cou--" Heisui started saying, but his brother shook his head angerily. "Don't refuse! You're my brother afterall. I'd still see it!" Goukai retorted.  
  
Then he turned towards the others and tossed the other three dolls at them saying, "Take those, I didn't want 'em."  
  
Koji bounced the doll that looked like a bandit in his hands. "Great, thanks... we get reject dolls," he said dejectedly.  
  
"I think it's cute!" Sora chirped, fingering the doll, which looked like a girl dressed in ancient chinese robes.  
  
Hikou, who was stuck with a doll that looked like a guy with wings, stared at it blankly. "Wow..." he said monotonely, "this is great, thanks Goukai... It's so..."  
  
"Cool!" Koji said, taking the doll from the taller boy's hand. "How about we trade?" With that he tossed Hikou the one he was holding previously.  
  
"Uh hey... I kinda liked that one!" Hikou quickly retorted, diving for the winged doll. The two of them started a continuous game of catch with the two dolls, arguing over the one with wings.  
  
~*~  
  
Heisui stood on a chair, hanging the doll above his desk. "I still don't know why you gave this to me," he said while shaking his head.  
  
Goukai tossed the doll casually onto his bed. "Hey, you're the one that got 'em... I as just bein' a grateful little brother."  
  
"You know those UFO things scare the hell out of me! They're so cute, and..." Heisui shuddered, allowing himself to fall backwards off the chair onto his bed. He wrapped his arms behind his head and thought aloud, "I wonder how Raisan did on that audition thing."  
  
"He'll tell us tomorrow morning... and if I know nii-san, he's prolly gettin' drunk off his ass celebrating..."  
  
"Or drinking to forget his sorrows!" The older twin chimed in, laughing.  
  
Goukai yawned, slipping under his covers. "Oyasumi Nasai, Aniki," he murmured, turning onto his side.  
  
Heisui smiled, and leaned back against the wall, watching his brother fall immedieatly to sleep. He wished that he had those abilities, but there wasn't a chance. He, like his brother, had dreams, but this disturbed him more. Visions of destruction danced across his inner eye, a storm, rushing water, blood...  
  
"A--aniki?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Go to sleep, stop worrying about those dreams."  
  
"I thought you were sleeping."  
  
Goukai sat up, a obviously tired, but it didn't stop him from getting up. "I know why you don't sleep well at night these days."  
  
Heisui looked away, until he felt his younger brother's hands against his shoulders, his cheek resting against his own. "Aniki," Goukai said softly, "dreams don't have meaning. Maybe you'll just grow up to invent a video game based on these images." His speech lacked the rough Kansai accent he picked up on his own accord, and he was now speaking with utmost seriousness. "Now go to sleep! I don't like havin' to stay up knowin' yer still awake!"  
  
***  
  
author's note: No plot.. yet... Aww.. aren't twins cute together? ^.^!! 


	3. Futago No Saiken-3

Futago no Saiken  
(Twin's Bond/Bond of Twins)  
***  
  
author's note: Waiii!! kawaii scenes with the twins in this one! ^.^  
  
Some info:  
The Kinbaku boys, and their friends, live somewhere  
Their school system is pretty standard, but they attend one of the few schools that end of Friday.  
  
***  
  
Heisui was pulled reluctantly from sleep's embrace, as he fought to keep his eyes closed, throughly enjoying one of his first nights without the visions of destruction. A warmth was wrapped around him, he noticed, a familar warmth. Reaching in the dark, his hand brushed an arm pulling him into an embrace. The breath against his neck was definately recognizable, a breathing that belonged to him as well.   
  
"Ne... Otouto," he murmured softly, touching his twin's head.  
  
"Hn... Chichiri," Goukai grunted, and his arms tightened around him.  
  
Again... that name... now that Heisui thought about it the name seemed to have some place in his heart. Hearing his brother murmur the word, it almost warmed his heart, place a smile on his lips, yet he didn't know why. He shook off the thoughts and moved a bit, hoping to loosen his brother's grip. It didn't work, instead Goukai held him tighter and closer. He sighed and gave up, surprised about how pleased it made him after he stopped trying to get free from his twin's embrace. Sleep closed in around him once more, taking him to the world of dreams, the world of past lives, deaths and loves.  
  
~*~  
  
Genrou lounged in the grass, staring up at the blue sky. "Ooi, Kouji, pass me one of those peaches, will ya?"  
  
His friend, who was sitting in a tree, threw down one of the fruits towards the orange haired bandit crying, "Catch!"  
  
As he took a bit from the juicy peach, he mumbled through a full mouth, "So, whadya think all those others are up ta?"  
  
"Huh? What are ya talkin' about Genrou?" Kouji reached out slightly and caught the pit in his right hand, just as his friend tossed up back up into the air.  
  
"Ya know... Miaka and Tama... all married and stuff... and the others... all of them... kinda... ya know... reborn."  
  
A smile crossed Kouji's lips and he looked down commenting, "Hey, Chichiri isn't dead just yet."  
  
Genrou sat up. "Whatdya mean by that?"  
  
The dark blue haired bandit jumped down from the tree, grabbed his friend by the shoulders and repeated, "Chichiri-isn't- dead-yet," He said each word slowly in his Kansai accent.  
  
"So?"  
  
Kouji fought to urge to smack his friend's head... hard. Instead he said slowly, carefully pronoucing each word: "You and Chichiri are the only ones alive now. It's got to be a strange feeling, being alive while your friends have been reborn. You two haven't died yet, haven't gotten the chance to start over, start anew."  
  
"And why would I want to?" Genrou challenged, and as if to make a statement, he kissed Kouji gently on the lips. As he pulled away, he stared at his friend, surprised that he failed to react the way he usually did. "Hey, c'mon Kouji, what's wrong?"  
  
"I saw the way he looked at you--"  
  
"Who? Chichiri? With that mask? It's always the same expression!"  
  
"You forgot them, your name: Tasuki. It hurt him, I could tell."  
  
Genrou backed away from Kouji slightly. "Whoa," he exclaimed, "yer getting all weird on me."  
  
"You talk in your sleep too."  
  
"I talk in my sl-- what's that gotta do with Chichiri?"  
  
~*~  
  
Goukai woke up, startled from his sleep as their alarm clock turned out, singing loudly. He reached out and smashed it with his hand, angry as to why the thing would be going off sunday morning. Quickly he fought to remember the dream, as he discovered they showed him snippits of a life he found quite enjoyable. Be it previous or not, he didn't care. As Heisui rolled into him, he caught the last bits of the dream, remembering the conversation. It was a little out of the ordinary, being one of the first dreams he was called "Genrou" rather than "Tasuki." Also, he seemed a good year or two younger, and there was definately the lack of the blue haired monk he had grown rather "fond" of.  
  
Suddenly realization hit him like a ton of bricks, Kouji, the Kouji from his dream was HIS Kouji, his best friend. Every detail was amazingly similar, from the facial shape, to the hair color, and even the scar. The very thought brought shivers up his spine, making him wonder just where the dreams came from. Goukai felt his brother against his chest, and he brushed back the hair from Heisui's eyes. For a brief moment he felt that there was something very familar about the monk named Chichiri and his twin.  
  
That... started to bother him. He pushed his twin off him, and settled down in his own bed, wrapping the covers around him. The sun was already trying to force it's way past the blinds, sending thin streaks of light across the floor. Goukai stood up and twisted the venitian blinds open crying, "Wake up Aniki!!"  
  
Heisui snapped to attention as the light pulled him from sleep. He waved his arms around in confusion while moaning, "Eh? Huh? What?"  
  
"It's Sunday morning!" Goukai chirped.  
  
Heisui fell backwards and groaned, "That's why we should still be sleeping." With that the covers were pulled back over his head.  
  
The younger of the two grabbed the covers and yanked them from his brother's grip crying, "WAKE UP!!"  
  
"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Heisui snapped back up, his hair in disarray. Goukai stiffled a laugh, noticing that his brother's bangs flipped up as if gravity was ignoring them. The sun caught his hair, allowing it to look blue, just for a moment. Goukai stepped back, as if he were suddenly seeing Chichiri before him... only... with much darker hair.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Heisui asked, spying his brother suspiciously.  
  
"Eh? Huh? Nothin'... just... yer hair is all funny lookin'."  
  
"What do you mea--" he paused, catching a glimpse of his hair in the mirror before crying, "Good Suzaku! I look like that UFO doll!"  
  
Goukai snatched the small, blue haired doll from the ceiling and held it up. It was rather frightening for him, the doll resembled Chichiri, and now... so did his brother. Pushing back these feelings of fear, arousment, and even a strange sort of love, he laughed, "We should leave it like that!"  
  
Heisui glared at him, while grabbing a comb and pushing it down. The bangs splayed across his forehead like usual, save for a few strands that popped up and decided to stay that way. Goukai looked away laughing, and he got a pillow in the head for it.  
  
~*~  
  
Goukai had barely survived watching his brother change, he kept making connections to the man in his dreams, it was starting to bother him. It took a a bit of mental convincing to make him stop imagining his brother squirming beneath him, while he did the fucking. Of course, it also took a bit of wall banging too. So, while Heisui went from sleeping clothes, to a nice turtle neck and jeans, he was twisting the arms of the red haired UFO doll and banging his head against the wall.  
  
The older of the twins went downstairs first, not bothering to wait for his twin. His older brother, Raisen, was already downstairs looking more a little ragged. "Ooi, Niisan, what happened?" he asked, settling down at the table.  
  
Raisen grunted something, and took a swig of coffee.  
  
Their mother, Itono, set out rice and soup for Heisui, and poured another cup of coffee for Raisen. "Oh, don't bother your older brother Heisui," she scolded, half teasing the eldest of the Kinbaku boys.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"And where is your brother?" their mother asked, sitting down to her own breakfast.  
  
Heisui looked up from the bowl of rice. "Ah," he said with a mouthful, "he should be down soon. I don't think he sleep too well. He seems a little off the wall today." He swallowed and asked, "Did Otousan leave already?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. He has alot of work to do today."  
  
"On Sunday?" Goukai asked, hopping down the stairs. "Oh! Miso soup with fried tofu!! Great!"  
  
"Sit down Goukai, dear, I'll get you breakfast." Itono said, but Raisen stuck out his arm and grumbled, "Sit Kaasan, I'll do it."  
  
Their mother clasped her hands together and she chirped, "Why thank you dear!"  
  
Goukai slid into the seat opposite his twin, and looked up as his eldest brother served him breakfast. "Yo, Niisan, how'd it go last night?"  
  
"I have the worse hangover..." he grunted.  
  
"Yeah, but how'd it go?"  
  
Raisen sat down at the table and grunted something that sounded like, "Hn."  
  
Heisui chucked a napkin at his twin and hissed, "Stop asking will you?"  
  
Goukai threw the napkin right back, which bounced off his twin's head and landed on the floor behind him. He scratched the back of his head and returned to shovelling food in his mouth. Raisen tapped his chopsticks on the table after a while and grumbled, "Alright, I'll tell you."  
  
The twins looked up and at their eldest brother with much interest. "We performed, one of the best performaces I'd ever given, and... we got signed--" Raisen started.  
  
"That's great!" the two chirped in unison.  
  
"--as a pop bad."  
  
There was a great clatter of chopsticks, and Itono started cleaning up the mess of splashed soup while saying, "That's wonderful dear! Of course, it's not exactly what you wanted..."  
  
"So what? Didn't you argue?" Goukai asked.  
  
"A deal's a deal, that's all we wanted."  
  
"Wait... how'd you get signed as a pop group?" Heisui asked, helping his mother with the mess he realized was surrounding them.  
  
Raisen sighed, and placed his head in his hands. "They said our music was too light, too happy... it's like they didn't listen to the lyrics!"  
  
"Sucks," Heisui and Goukai said in unison.  
  
"Watch your language young men," their mother scolded, glaring at Heisui, who happened to be closer.  
  
"Aw Kaasan, you know us, always good!" Goukai chirped, and slurped back the last of his breakfast.  
  
The eldest of the three stood up and tossed stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I got a meeting later today, I'm going to take a nap," he announced and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"So, you boys up for a day with your good ol' mom?" Itono asked, while bent over the sink washing the dishes.  
  
"Gee, mama... aren't we a little old for that?" Goukai asked, his face contorting in half disgust.  
  
Their mother laughed, and put the dishes away. "You know I was kidding you. Have fun today, just don't stay out too late, alright dears?"  
  
The twins knocked their heads together singing, in english, "Yes mother!"  
  
~*~  
  
author's note: How's THAT for uneventful huh?? *smacks self* I know, at least I'm starting to set up the story, right? Review please! And if you want to be featured as a student in their school or what not, give me your name(not something that's an FY character like.. Chichiri's girl, or what not... a real name) and YOU could be given a line! *laughs insanely* 


	4. Futago No Saiken-4

Futago no Saiken  
(Twin's Bond/Bond of Twins)  
***  
  
author's note: Alright, here's the dilly-yo. This next chapter, and classroom scene was all created for the mere purposes of allowing YOU to learn by Goukai remembers bits of his life as Tasuki and Heisui doesn't. It's rather intersting when you think about it. ^-^  
  
as for your names... some of them were english, so I played with them until they were Japanese.  
  
Megumi(meg-chan)  
Aya(b-chan)  
Yuuki  
Hitari  
Kuris(cristi)  
Ado(ad)  
  
***  
  
Heisui watched his brother's head hit the desk, a light snore reaching his ears. He groaned inwardly, frustrated with Goukai's lazy habits. He hated watching his brother slide by in class with C's and B's when he was capable of straight A's. Discreetly he chucked a pencil at his head. Goukai grunted, and looked up quickly. The profesor in the front of the room stopped writting for a moment, as if she sensed this. All the students straightened up, and grinned.  
  
When she went back to writing, Goukai looked over his shoulder. His twin was bent over his noteboook, obviously quite done waking him up. He yawned and turned his attention to the board. The history information, started working its way into his brain, albeit a little forefully. Goukai grunted, and tapped his head angerily. He hated it, the way things seemed to make nests in his brain. He had what Heisui called a "photographic memory" and the "potential to be the smartest kid in class". This made him angry, because even though he could remember everything he heard and saw, it doesn't mean he understood it.   
  
"Goukai Kinbaku! Are you paying attention!?"  
  
He dropped his pencil in surprised and quickly replied, "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Then what's the answer to the question?" she challenged.  
  
Goukai seemed to turn into a pile of mush, as he furrowed his brow in concentration. "The feudalistic Japan, represented a time of war, and unsettled nature. I believe the story used this as a kind of symbolisim. The representing darkness, and the theme itself represented, breaking through the darkness, the revelation of light," he replied, basically twisting the information she had given 5 minutes prior.  
  
The professor blinked a few times. "Well," she said slowly, "nice interpretation Goukai."  
  
Kouji, who was sitting behind him, poked the younger Kinbaku with his pencil. Goukai turned around, "What?" he hissed.  
  
"The hell was that?"  
  
Goukai shrugged, and looked back towards the front of the class, sinking once more into an almost dream-like state. Slowly he found himself tracing through past dreams. He didn't like the familarity of them, how he can remember the heat of the fire, or the cold of the rain as he ran through the tall grass. His heart raced when he saw the images of his ghost lover... Chichiri. How he wanted to meet him. He remembered the feeling of a pain as he watched his friends die, one after the other. Self-loathing he felt as he betrayed a friend. The cold steel of the tessen in his grip, as he cried, "REKKA SHINEN!" Sometimes he felt his fingers burn at the words.  
  
"Goukai?"  
  
"Hn...?"  
  
"Goukai!?"  
  
"Hn...!?"  
  
"GOUKAI KINBAKU! WAKE UP!"  
  
Goukai suddenly snapped to attention, surprised to find himself waking up. Another professor was standing over him, looking anything but pleased. "It's nice to know you welcome me by snoring!" he grunted.  
  
"B-"  
  
"The hallway!"  
  
"But I--"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Mr. Se--"  
  
"WITH the BUCKETS!"  
  
Kouji made a sound from behind him. One that was DEFINATELY a sound of sympathy. Goukai groaned and stood up, making eye contact with his brother for a brief moment. Heisui shook his head and scolded him silently. Sora giggled from the back of the room, and Goukai SWORE he heard Hitari and Yuuki talking about him.  
  
"Kinbaku! I suggest you get a move on," the professor barked and returned to the science lesson.  
  
Goukai groaned and pretended to stagger to the back of the classroom, gathering two buckets and filled them with water. He made a dramatic exit, pretending to look like he was going to fall from all the weight of the water. The girls giggled, most of which had a crush on the more outgoing of the Kinbaku twins. The other boys rooted him on, causing quite a rukus in the classroom. "SILENCE!!!" the profeser cried, obviously ticked off, he pointed to Heisui, who was busily trying to copy down the information from the board, "OUTSIDE!"  
  
Heisui looked up. "What?" he asked.  
  
"OUTSIDE! NOW!"  
  
Ado jumped to her feet. "But he didn't DO anything!"  
  
"Care to contradict me Miss Ado?"  
  
She sat back down, angerily mumbling to herself. Heisui rose quietly and said, in a calm collected way, "I'm sorry for anything I've done, though I'm sure I haven't done anything."  
  
"Your faliure to keep your brother under control is just as much your fault as it is his," the professor growled.  
  
Heisui closed his eyes and murmured, "Yes sir." Together the two Kinbaku boys walked outside, both carrying a bucket of water.  
  
"I can't believe him! The nerve of that bastard, punishin' you too!"  
  
"You should just pay attention in class," Heisui said quietly, staring at the ground.  
  
"What!? My own brother's turin' against me!?"  
  
"No... but... you always get yourself into these situations, and you know perfectly well what you're capable off..."  
  
Goukai stomped around, water sloshing in the bucket. "Quit that!" he cried angerily, "You always give me the same shit! I'm sick of it! You know perfectly well I ain't able to do good in sch--"  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
"No! Everyday! It's the same crap! Yer always tellin' me I got some damn fofo-ph-"  
  
"Photographic."  
  
"Right, photographic memory! Just cuz I memorize things, doesn't mean I understand it! Ya don't got weird memories floatin' around in yer brain everyday! It's like... stuff I don't know! Memories from another life!"  
  
The bucket landed on the floor with a quiet thud. Goukai stopped his ranting, watching as his brother's chest moved up and down with each heavy breath. Heisui looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "I do have memories like that."  
  
Goukai backed off for a moment before crying, "YEAH! But you don't watch the people you love most die every night! I don't know who they are... but... they're always dying!"  
  
Heisui caught his brother's face in his hands, and rested his forehead against Goukai's. "Calm down, they're just dreams... just like... I watch the people I love die every night too... but dreams fade away as morning comes."  
  
The younger of the two calmed down and quietly murmured, "Not for me they don't."   
  
His brother ran a finger along his jawline lovingly. "I know, I know how your memory works... but what's important is not getting in trouble. You just gotta pay attention in class, alright?"  
  
Goukai felt his heart twinge. He had never felt his brother act so much like the monk from his dreams... either that.. or he never noticed. "I-- ah--"  
  
Heisui pulled away and picked the bucket back up. "Well, we just gotta wait this out, right? So tell me... what's it like out here?"  
  
"Eh, it's better than in there..."  
  
"I suppose I could get the notes from Hikou..."  
  
~*~  
  
Goukai watched his brother's chest rise and fall as he slept soundly. He sighed, scolding himself for not sleepnig, scolding himself for staying awake just to watch his brother sleep. Feeling bubbled inside of him, ones that made him want to reach out and touch his brother... He got out of bed and hovered over Heisui for a moment. His brother's calm sleeping face and lazy dark bangs made him look even more so like Chichiri than Goukai could believe.  
  
Hesitantly he bent over his brother's sleeping form, and brushed his lips against his. Gasping he stumbled backwards, shocked from what he had done. "I-- uh--" he stuttered, before diving into his own bed, crashing against the wall.  
  
****  
  
author's note: yep... photographic memory... and a brush of a kiss...! HAHAHAA!! 


	5. Futago No Saiken-5

Futago no Saiken  
(Twin's Bond/Bond of Twins)  
***  
  
author's note: *shakes head* YOU fiendish fools...! Asking for more! More! I gave you more! Happy!?  
  
as for your names... some of them were english, so I played with them until they were Japanese.  
  
Megumi(meg-chan)  
Aya(b-chan)  
Yuuki  
Hitari  
Kuris(cristi)  
Ado(ad)  
  
***  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
"Don't 'shhh' me aniki...!"  
  
"Well, we're gonna get caught if you don't be quiet!"  
  
"I AM qui---MMPH!!"  
  
Heisui clamped his hand over his twin's mouth to silence him. The two, naive 13 year olds were peering into their brother's bedroom, as they often did when his friends came over. They were used to girls, girls came over all the time... but this time... it was boy... and boys came over all the time too... but never alone... and stayed in his room.  
  
Goukai pulled free and whispered, "I don't get it... what's he doing with a guy?"  
  
"Girls are gross anyway," Heisui teased, poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Well excuse me for thinkin' they got cooties..."  
  
"Shhhh!! They're kissing!!" Heisui hissed, hitting his brother over the head. The two fought over each other to look through the small crack in the doorway.  
  
The 17 year old Raisen was locked in a kiss with the other teen. His hands were running through their brother's long purple hair. The two young boys blinked in surprise. "Wow... the girls never kissed our brother like that...!" Goukai whispered in awe.  
  
Raisen and the other boy pulled apart suddenly. "AH!! RUN FOR IT!!" the younger twin cried, grabbing his brother by the shirt and charging towards their room. The eldest Kinbaku brother opened the door and yelled down the hallway, "Stop being so nosy!!"  
  
The twins collapsed on top of each other, laughing, and trying to catch their breath at the same time. Heisui stood up and fell back onto his bed. "Otouto... didn't dad say he doesn't like gay people?"  
  
Goukai grew quiet. "He doesn't?"  
  
"I dunno.. that's what I heard." Heisui noticed his brother's silence. "Otouto... are you okay?"  
  
"... can I tell ya something?"  
  
The older of the two slid down from his bed and sat down on the floor next to Goukai. "You can tell me anything!" he said happily.  
  
Goukai seemed very much unsettled. He was fidgting in his spot uncomfortably. "A--aniki... I'm no different from Niisan.."  
  
Heisui stared at him blankly. "Do you mean you like guys?"  
  
The 13 year old boy nodded stiffly. He felt his brother place a hand on his shoulder softly. "Otouto... if that's all you're wor-"  
  
"But the thing is... I'm not sure."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
Goukai shook his head.  
  
Heisui sat for a moment thinking before finally saying, "I know how you can tell! Why don't you just kiss a guy and find out?"  
  
His twin gave him a startled look. "You just expect me to walk up to a random guy and kiss him!?"  
  
"Not random, ya idiot."  
  
"Okay, then who?"  
  
"Kouji!"  
  
"What!? No way! He's my friend!"  
  
"Hikou!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine.. okay then..." Heisui leaned back for a moment in thought. "Well... there's always me," he said finally.  
  
Goukai stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me!? You're my broth-- no yer my TWIN! That's just disgusting!"  
  
"But I'm a GUY ain't I?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah, but--"  
  
"Well, you can just pretend I'm whoever you like!"  
  
"But still.. it's gross..."  
  
"Alright then, you can just sit and wonder about your sexuality for years."  
  
Goukai scowled and looked away, crossing his arms across his chest. He was thinking though, his brother did have a point there. He wasn't sure about what he was... what he liked... who he liked. At thrteen the idea of kissing his own twin was both frightening and exciting... and a tad bit disgusting. Finally he turned around and noticed his brother sitting on his bed reading... as if the whole conversation didn't happen. He stood up and paced around for a moment.  
  
Heisui looked up from his book. "Otouto... are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah... I was just think--" Goukai stopped short and stared at his brother. Suddenly he just jumped, he didn't know what he was doing until he had done it. When his mind returned, he had pinned his twin to the bed and was looking down at him. Heisui was staring at him, his eyes wide with fright.  
  
"O-o-otouto... what are you doing?"  
  
"Forgive me," he said and swooped down low for a kiss.  
  
Their 13 year old, virgin lips touched, very gently... a kiss of two unsure teenagers. Goukai pulled away and stared at his brother for a moment. A long uneven silence passed between them. It hung thick in the air, and finally he said, "That... was really gross."  
  
Heisui gulped and squeaked, "Then will you get off me?"  
  
Goukai rolled off his brother and onto the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?"  
  
The two twins took a deep breath and replied in unison, "NOTHING MOTHER!!"  
  
They could hear they're mother curse something fierce about how they were being noisy. They shook their heads and looked at each other. "Aniki?" Goukai spoke up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's forget this ever happened."  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing."  
  
~*~  
  
Goukai woke up slowly, opening his eyes into the darkness, save for the lamplight which illuminated his brother's face. He breathed heavily, completely bothered about his thoughts. 'Right,' he thought sadly, 'forget... i can't."  
  
He glanced over at his twin. Heisui... one so much like him, yet not. Staring at him only made things worse for Goukai. He kept thinking back to his first kiss... one that he did as an experiment.... one to explore his sexuality... only now it was confusing him even more. Far as he was concerned, he only liked Kouji.  
  
No, that was a lie. He liked someone else too... Chichiri.  
  
But why?  
  
How?  
  
And who was he REALLY?  
  
"Heisui," a nagging voice would keep telling Goukai as he asked himself those questions. "Heisui, Heisui, Heisui..." it would repeat.  
  
"Aniki is NOT Chichiri!" he'd yell back mentally... and the voice would stop. The voice always stopped. He groaned and sat back in the bed. He closed his eyes... and he saw other things.  
  
A purple haired warrior dying in a blizzard.  
  
A young boy crying.  
  
A kind doctor using the last of his strength to save a child.  
  
A beautiful emperor killed.  
  
A priestess...  
  
A warrior...  
  
and... they were so CLEAR.. so VIVID.  
  
~*~  
  
Heisui looked over at his brother, who was tossing and stirring uncomfortably in his bed. "Otouto? Goukai? You alright there?"  
  
His brother didn't respond.  
  
He got out of bed, and sat down on Goukai's. Gently he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder hoping to calm him down. This time Goukai's eyes shot open. "Otouto? Are you alright?"  
  
The younger brother sat up and collapsed into Heisui's arms. "Aniki... Sorry I woke you up... but..."  
  
"It's alright, you stayed up during my bad dreams more than enough times." Heisui ran a hand through his brother's hair reassuringly. Goukai's grip tightened. "And I know how much worse it is for you," he added softly, kissing the top of his head with much brotherly affection.  
  
Heisui continued holding him for the rest of the night, allowing his brother to fall asleep in his arms.   
  
****  
  
author's note: aha! You see what happened 4 years ago? And Heisui DID forget the whole incident, which makes things sad for Goukai... ach.. you'll see.  
  
REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6!! ^_^  
  
YOU CAN STILL BE A CHARACTER! JUST LEAVE A NAME(a real one nothing like Miaka-chan)! YOU MAY GET A LINE! ##=^_______^=## 


End file.
